


OC Vignettes

by ZellieAlmasy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demonic Possession, Family, Fluff, Lorne Pruitt, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, PWP, Soulmates, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While this originally was posted as a oneshot, I decided to just start adding chapters and using this as a place to post the random drabbles I'll type for my OC every now and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random smut I decided to write while I was bored one day. I have this developed OC who I love, but have yet to decide on a main world/story for him. I've been toying around with this idea where he makes a deal with a demon, so this is based on that universe.

Despite being a demon of lust, it was rare that Asmodeus truly felt any real desire for a mere human, but Lorne had proven himself to be quite a formidable vessel. Not only was he very good-looking, the man also craved more than just a beautiful body in his bed. He lusted for power, fame, and money, caring for nothing but himself. Lorne’s ambition easily drew Asmodeus’ attention.

The beginning of their partnership was volatile, to say the least, but over the past couple years, they had learned to co-habitate this body at least somewhat peacefully. The adjustment to this new life hadn’t been easy, and it evoked strange new emotions for both demon and human alike.

Lorne has always been alone almost his entire life, but he preferred it that way. He would never use the word “lonely” to describe himsef, but for the first time in ages, it was the only word to explain the way he felt as he lounged in his luxurious penthouse bedroom.

The television was on, and though he had been staring at the screen, Lorne had hardly been paying attention to what was going on. He thought that he could simply go out on the town to some fancy night club, where he surely could easily find some companionship for the evening, but the idea simply wasn’t appealing to him at the moment. He wasn’t in the mood to interact with others, which made no sense to him. If he felt lonely, wouldn’t it make sense, then, to seek company? Lorne quickly grew vexed with himself for feeling such a way, which only worsened his mood.

Suddenly, he felt a heat rise in his chest as Asmodeus began to stir. Lorne braced himself to fight for control, but it wasn’t necessary. The warmth flowed from his chest and out to his limbs. It felt as soothing as taking a sip of brandy in front of kindled hearth on a cold winter evening.

“Asmodeus?”

Speaking aloud wasn’t necessary, but the gesture caught Lorne so off-guard, that the whisper reflexively fell from his lips.

The reply manifested as soft hum throughout his body, wordlessly confirming that yes, this is the demon’s presence. But that only made Lorne wonder  _why?_  Until now, Asmodeus controlled Lorne’s body as he pleased. Why now did he suddenly decide to be so gentle?

 _Because I promised to give you anything you’ve ever wanted._  The demon answered, reading Lorne’s thoughts.  _I have never lied to you._

Lorne didn’t even know what he wanted, so how could Asmodeus?

_Relax._

Lorne reclined back on the mattress, feeling the warm sensation begin to localize and creep over his chest and up the side of his neck. A pleased sigh escaped Lorne’s throat as he brushed his hair behind his ear, exposing his throat as he would to a physical lover. He knew this was all literally in his mind, but his reaction was simply instinct.

He felt gentle tugs on the fabric of his shirt and looked down to see his other hand deftly unfastening the buttons – Asmodeus’ doing, no doubt. But Lorne didn’t protest and even helped in removing the fabric from his skin. The demon’s hand continued to roam over Lorne’s torso, taking his time to really explore this mortal body. The mirror situated on the ceiling made it easier for the both of them to admire Lorne’s slender, yet toned form.

Lorne watched as Asmodeus brushed a hand over his chest.  As the demon’s fingers grazed over a nipple, he could feel the skin tighten and harden at his touch.  Asmodeus rubbed gently with his thumb before giving it a firm pinch, evoking a sudden gasp from Lorne.

Meanwhile, Lorne moved his free and down to quickly unfasten his jeans.  He tugged his pants down along with his briefs, freeing his already half-hard length. Of course, he’s touched himself plenty of times in the past, but something about relinquishing partial control to Asmodeus made this much more exciting.

Lorne automatically bucked his hips up, looking for friction, but obviously met no resistance. He reached his hand down, but it suddenly froze mid-air.

_No touching. Not yet._

For a moment, Lorne attempted to fight for control, but his desperate need for contact only fed Asmodeus’ determination.  All Lorne could do was grip the bedsheets and watch as the demon’s hand continued higher.  Lorne parted his lips, as if expecting a kiss, and was met with the soft touch of Asmodeus’ fingertips gently brushing over his lips. Lorne slipped his tongue forward, gladly welcoming the touch. Three fingers pressed further into his mouth, and he immediately coated them with his saliva, giving a soft moan as he eagerly sucked on them.

This lasted a moment, and once his fingers were nice and slick, Asmodeus removed his hand and slid it down between Lorne’s legs, which were readily spread in anticipation.  Lorne kept his eyes glued to the mirror as he watched the fingers move seemingly of their own accord.  The first finger carefully pressed against his entrance and easily slipped inside.  Lorne responded with a groan of approval, rocking his hips forward to urge Asmodeus further.

 _That’s all you’ve got?_  He thought impatiently, but suddenly released a loud gasp as the demon thrust a second finger into him, soon followed by a third.

 _You look so good like this_. Asmodeus softly muttered in the back of Lorne’s mind as he watched the man writhe at his touch, and Lorne easily agreed.

He increased his pace, pressing his fingers harder.  All the while, he kept Lorne from moving his other hand.  Asmodeus could sense how badly he needed to touch himself, which only made him want to keep teasing Lorne as long as he could.  He knew perfectly well that the man would never lower himself to beg, at least not out loud.  The thoughts were already beginning to surface, but Asmodeus wanted to hear him.  Even if he could read Lorne’s every thought, the demon very much preferred to hear his ragged breath, occasionally interrupted by desperate moans.

He finally allowed the free hand to move down, beginning with just a light touch that grazed the length of Lorne’s arousal.  They both watched as his cock twitched eagerly in his hand.  A string of curse words passed through Lorne’s mind as he demanded more.

_Ask nicely._

What the hell did a demon care about “nice”?  Lorne knew he was only doing this to torment him, and he refused to give in.

He heard a soft chuckle in the back of his mind.   _We’ll see about that._

Lorne shuddered as his hand continued with a slow, gentle touch.  His eyes threatened to fall shut, but Asmodeus wouldn’t allow it.  The demon wanted to watch just as much as Lorne did.  Asmodeus slowly swiped his thumb over the tip, smearing pre-come over the head.  Caught up in the moment, Lorne jerked his hips up into Asmodeus’ touch and  groaned out loud, “Oh, fuck yes, keep going!”

The demon ignored him and kept a leisurely pace, fingers slowly, yet firmly working inside Lorne while he kept a very loose grip on his cock with the other.  Despite the man’s silent pleas for more, Asmodeus remained determined to make him say those words out loud.

Being able to read Lorne’s mind and his memories, Asmodeus had the advantage of knowing exactly what he liked.  It didn’t take long before he thrust his fingers just the right way, causing Lorne to arch his back, bucking upward with a loud gasp.  “Asmodeus!!”

It wasn’t exactly begging, but the demon found that he liked to hear his name called out with such lust in Lorne’s voice.  As a reward, he finally decided to increase the pace, gripping Lorne more firmly.  The man immediately thrust up into his fist, a desperate whine escaping his lips at the contact he had so badly been aching for.

However, he could sense that this body wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer, so Asmodeus’ hand came to a sudden halt as he took the base of Lorne’s cock in a tight grip. As he realized what the demon was doing, a wave of panic swam through Lorne’s mind.

_You don’t get to come until I say so._

_Please_.  Before he could stop himself, the word surfaced in Lorne’s mind all on its own.

_Not good enough.  You know what you must do._

It was a simple stray thought – an accident that Lorne wouldn’t allow to happen again.  As badly as he wanted more, he was still determined not to give in.  They shared this body, after all.  Surely, Asmodeus would feel the same ache as Lorne did.  Now, it was simply a waiting game to see who could hold out longer.

He felt his arousal throb with need as he watched Asmodeus continue to roughly thrust into him. Lorne panted heavily between loud, desperate moans.  Unfortunately, Lorne was only human.  No matter how much he prided himself on his resilience and determination, his will was no match for a demon. This time, his thoughts weren’t quite so accidental as he mentally begged Asmodeus for his release, but his grip remained firm.

Lorne couldn’t take it any longer.  A soft, desperate mumble fell from his lips.

 _What’s that?  I can’t hear you._ An incorporeal demon was obviously incapable of facial expressions, but Lorne could swear he heard a smirk in Asmodeus’ voice.

 _You know what I said._ Lorne stubbornly thought.

 _No.  I need to hear you_.

There was a moment of hesitation where Lorne still thought he might be able to hold out, but before he could stop himself, he finally cried out, “Please!  Asmodeus please…”

 _Please what?_ The demon taunted.

Lorne was too desperate to argue at this point.  “Please let me come.  I need it so badly…!”

_Good boy._

As Asmodeus finally gave up control, Lorne groaned loudly one last time as he released heavily into his hand.  He rolled his hips and slowly stroked himself through his orgasm, riding out the waves of pleasure.

Lorne finally allowed his eyes to fall shut as he relaxed in bed.  Waves of heat gently pulsed through his body to let him know that Asmodeus was still present and also enjoying the afterglow.

That odd “lonlely” feeling earlier only felt even more ridiculous now.  All this only confirmed what Lorne had known all along – that he really didn’t need anyone else in his life, but having a demon as a co-pilot probably wasn’t all that bad, either.


	2. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorne encounters an unusual stranger, who seems to have a mysterious power over Asmodeus.

Once again, Lorne woke up in an unfamiliar bed. It was a normal occurrence for him, but he was more concerned with the fact that he didn't know _how_ he got here. Looking around, he seemed to be alone, for now. This was a fairly small bedroom with just enough room for the bed and a few dressers. Definitely no place he had ever been before.

Lorne pulled himself out of bed and quickly looked himself over for clues as to what might have happened. He was still wearing his clothes, and they weren't covered in blood or scorch marks, so that was a good sign, but only made this even more confusing. 

Looking for answers, he wandered out of the bedroom and stepped into the adjacent living room, which was also fairly small. There was a small kitchen area separated from the rest of the area by a small bar, but otherwise, this was all there was to the place. 

"Hey there, Sunshine," a man greeted him as he stood from the couch and approached Lorne. "How are you feeling?" 

Something about this man was familiar. He had short, messy brown hair and scruff lining his jaw. Beneath his loose-fitting T-shirt and sweatpants, it was still easy to see that he had a decent muscular build. Lorne was certain that they met the night before, but was fairly certain that nothing intimate happened between them. Although, Lorne wished that was the case. Not only was this man extremely good-looking, but this whole situation would have been much easier to explain. 

Lorne simply deflected the question, purposely being difficult. "Why am I here? Take me home." 

"Do you remember anything from last night?" The man raised an eyebrow. 

Folding his arms over his chest, Lorne tilted his chin up with a defiant air. Bits and pieces were slowly coming back to him. He remembered struggling for control over his body, only to be overpowered by Asmodeus in the end, anyway. Considering the demon was involved, Lorne would really rather not discuss it. "I'm still clothed, so apparently it was nothing worth remembering." 

"I'd have to disagree." The man raised a skeptical eyebrow at Lorne. 

The expression on Lorne's face darkened to a more serious glare. "If you saw what happened, then you'll understand why it's very important I distance myself from you as soon as possible." 

As Lorne took a few steps forward, the man blocked the path to the door and rested a hand on Lorne's chest to keep him from advancing. "I'm probably the only person you _should_ be around right now. Whatever that was, I seemed to handle it just fine." He removed his hand and offered it for a handshake. "I'm Gabriel, by the way." 

There was something about this man that made Lorne feel relaxed, yet uneasy at the same time. He had this open, friendly demeanor, which most people would find very agreeable, but there was this odd tightness in Lorne's chest that he couldn't decide whether it was a good or a bad thing. Either way, he was certain that the demon had attacked this man, yet Gabriel somehow managed to survive. So, Lorne decided to humor him, for now. "I'm Lorne." He said, accepting the handshake. "...And I suppose you've already met Asmodeus." 

"That's what you call it?" Gabriel moved to the kitchen to retrieve a pot of coffee that had been brewing. 

"It's not like that. He..." Lorne hesitated, giving a little snort. "You'd think I'm crazy." 

"Last night, I was thrown against the wall by a man who conjured a fireball out of thin air," Gabriel replied as he returned to Lorne, handing him a mug of coffee. He sat down on the couch again and gestured for his guest to join him. "This whole situation is crazy." 

Lorne joined him on the couch with a heavy sigh. "Asmodeus is a demon. He shares my body, and we don't always get along." 

After taking a moment to absorb that information, Gabriel couldn't help bursting out into laughter. 

Lorne rolled his eyes and stood up again, ready to leave. "Oh, to hell with you." 

"No, no, come back, please," Gabriel beckoned. "It's not you, I promise. I'm laughing because, weird as it sounds, I actually believe you." 

Lorne glared levelly back at Gabriel, ready to snap back at him, but there was something about him - the way he looked at Lorne so earnestly with his wide, green eyes - that just seemed irresistible. With a sigh of defeat, Lorne returned to the couch and took a sip of his coffee. "Fine. But I’m only staying because I want to know what happened. How did I end up here?" 

"I carried you." The unamused look on Lorne's face made it obvious that he needed a more specific answer, so Gabriel continued, "Honestly, I don't know any more than that. All I did was touch you- er, Asmodeus? And you passed out. So, here we are." 

"I attacked you and you brought me into your home?" Lorne furrowed his eyebrows, confused by Gabriel's generosity. “Are you insane?” 

“Says the man possessed by a demon.” Ignoring the scowl on Lorne’s face, Gabriel explained, “I couldn't just leave you in an alley, and a hospital seemed dangerous, if you woke up in that… demon rage. Figured if I knocked you out once, I could do it again." 

"If you think you're getting a reward, it makes no difference to me one way or the other if you had left me there or not." 

"What?" The incredulous look on Gabriel's face made it obvious that the idea never crossed his mind. "No, I don't want anything in return. I just thought maybe I could help." 

Lorne looked at Gabriel as if he had a third eye growing on his head. Nobody was really that selfless. What was this guy's deal? He was growing a bit suspicious, but Gabriel was the only person Lorne had met who could subdue Asmodeus. Whatever game he was playing at, Gabriel might prove to be useful, somehow. 

"So, you're a nurse?" Lorne spoke up, figuring he ought to get to know this man a little better. "But you'll be a doctor someday?" 

"Just a nurse," Gabriel replied with a shake of his head. 

"Mm. I hear medical school can be expensive." 

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. I'd rather be a nurse anyway." 

Lorne blinked in disbelief. "You _want_ to stay a nurse? But doctors make more money." 

"It's not about money," Gabriel replied. "I feel closer to the patients as a nurse. Doctors just look at their chart and tell us what to do. So, we’re the ones doing most of the work anyway, and I like being able to help people." 

A look of confusion spread over Lorne's face. Gabriel's positive attitude was just too unreal to him. He wasn’t sure how to respond, which gave Gabriel the opportunity to turn the question back on Lorne. "And what about you? How do you make a living with a backseat passenger up here?" Gabriel tapped a finger to his head. 

"I don't," Lorne answered. "That was the deal - money and power for me, and a physical body for him. But before that, I was a stripper." His voice was confident and relaxed as he spoke, not at all ashamed of the choices he made in life. 

Gabriel was taken a bit off-guard by Lorne's straightforward reply, and a light rosy color spread through his cheeks. Amused by this reaction, Lorne smirked as he scooted a little closer. "I still remember the tricks of the trade, if you'd like a demonstration." 

"No... no thank you, that really..." Gabriel nervously rubbed the back of his head. "It isn't necessary." 

Lorne chuckled softly as he watched the other man get so flustered. His voice lowered to a soft, sultry tone as he spoke, "A lapdance is never necessary, Gabriel." He lightly trailed his fingertips over the nurse's bicep. "Think about it, and let me know if you change your mind." 

The more Lorne got to know Gabriel, the more he craved him. He could go out and seduce almost anyone he wanted, but this was more challenging and fun. There was a certain allure to chasing after what he couldn't have. Gabriel was so demure, so genuinely _good._ Lorne needed to see him corrupted, bent over and begging for more. On top of all that, there was something else, something indefinable about Gabriel that drew Lorne to him. 

The nurse awkwardly cleared his throat and desperately tried to change the topic. “Are-- are you sure you’re all right? You weren’t injured at all? I really don’t mind helping.” 

“No, nothing,” Lorne replied as he finally reclined back in his seat, giving Gabriel space again. “But I wouldn’t say no to a physical examination, if you really insist.” 

Lorne caught the other man’s eyes lingering over his body for just a moment before he quickly looked away, face turning a deeper shade of red. This was all too easy, but Lorne didn’t want to press his luck by making Gabriel too uncomfortable all at once, so he decided to lay off for now. “Or, perhaps I should get your phone number, just in case something does happen in the future,” he innocently suggested. “You are, after all, the only one who’s managed to tame Asmodeus so far.” 

Gabriel nodded as he fumbled with a few items on the coffee table as he searched for a pen and a scrap of paper. “Of course,” he agreed as he quickly scribbled down his number, then handed the paper to Lorne. “Happy to help.” 

As he accepted the paper, Lorne stood up and pocketed the phone number. “Well, if that’s all, then I should be heading home.” 

Like a good host, Gabriel also stood and escorted Lorne to the door. They said their farewells, and as soon as Lorne was far enough from the door, he could feel that heat rising in his chest again. Asmodeus wasn’t trying to take over, thankfully, but Lorne could tell that he was very angry. He braced himself against the wall momentarily, taking a few deep breaths to collect himself before moving on. 

For whatever reason, it seemed Asmodeus truly hated Gabriel. Perhaps the nurse would be useful to Lorne after all.


	3. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in a different universe from the other dabbles so far. Lorne is confronted with one of his worst fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't 100% decided on a universe so far for Lorne, so I've just been exploring different possibilities. I felt like writing something fluffy, so. Feels.

Just a simple string of four words was enough to make Lorne nearly choke on his morning coffee:

“I want a baby.” 

They had been enjoying a moment of comfortable silence when Gabriel folded his arms as he sat back in his chair. With a heavy sigh, he broke the silence with those four terrifying words. 

Lorne was thrown completely off-guard. He coughed and sputtered, spitting the coffee right back into the cup. “ _Excuse_ me?” he wheezed as he wiped at a stream of coffee dribbling down his chin. 

“I said I want a baby,” Gabriel casually replied. 

“A human baby?” Lorne cringed, holding on to the thinnest hope that Gabriel was pulling his leg. 

The doctor replied with a nod. “A fat, bouncing human baby.” 

Lorne was suddenly beside himself with anger. He stood from his chair, angrily waving his hands as he spoke. “Babies aren't just fat and cute. They're loud and disgusting, and they throw up on you and shit in their pants. And it never gets better! Once they're past that phase, they run around and destroy the entire house, and the older they get, they just demand more and more. Your life isn't about you anymore. It's all about _them_.” 

Gabriel sat patiently as he waited Lorne to finish his tirade. Barely pausing to breathe, he continued, “And where do you even plan on getting this baby from? If you haven't realized, we're both men. You're a doctor, I'm sure you can work that out on your own.” 

Watching Lorne get so worked up was oddly amusing. Instead of ending this, Gabriel decided to prod a little further. “I met a nice girl in town the other day. Her baby's due soon, but she's alone and scared, looking for a loving family who's interested in adoption…” 

“Don't you _dare_.” Lorne rested his hands on the table and leaned forward, eyes wide with anger and fear. “I'll get you another dog, if you're so desperate. Or maybe and cat. A turtle? Anything but a baby.” 

Gabriel couldn't keep this up any longer. That look on Lorne's face was priceless. So many times, he had fearlessly taken on gangs and mercenaries, but the mere idea of a baby was enough to put Lorne into such a state of panic. Gabriel couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. 

“Relax,” he chuckled. “I'm not asking you for a baby now. Look at the way we live. This apartment is way too small, you come home with burnt clothing and gunshot wounds, you're practically hiding from the government… It's no environment for a kid.” 

“So this was, what, just you having a laugh at me?” 

“It's me saying that if I could have a family with you, I would.” 

Lorne snorted derisively. “I wouldn't. Family is overrated.” 

“Come on. Don't be so… _you._ ” Gabriel reached for Lorne's hand and gently tugged him closer. “For once, just try to imagine something nice. Instead of dwelling on all the horrible, disgusting things you've heard about babies, let yourself be unrealistic for just one minute.” 

Lorne scowled and grumbled, but he allowed Gabriel to tug him closer. He leaned back against the table, not quite straddling Gabriel, but close enough that the doctor could easily rest his hands on Lorne's hips. 

“Close your eyes.” 

“Gabriel…” Lorne rolled his eyes with a groan. 

“Close them,” he insisted. 

For now, Lorne decided to humor him and let his eyelids fall shut as he listened to Gabriel go on about whatever nonsense was in his head. 

“We have a cozy little home just outside the Capitol. Far enough to have a small town feel, but srill close enough to get to the city. We can come and go as we please, because we're both just normal humans…” 

Lorne cut him off with a firm, “ _No._ ” 

“Okay fine, you still have your powers, but the government doesn't care about Deviants.” 

“Unlikely.” 

“This is a fantasy, Lorne, that's the point. Anyway, Deviants and humans live peacefully side by side. I've got my own little clinic near home, and maybe you've started up a modeling career.” 

That last comment earned Gabriel little smirk from Lorne. The doctor continued, leaning forward as he absently traced his fingers over Lorne's waist. “You come home after a stunning photoshoot. I've already paid and dismissed the babysitter. Dinner’s waiting on the table. Mila sits in her high chair--” 

“Mila? That's a stupid name.” Lorne scoffed, but Gabriel could see it in his face that Lorne wasn't entirely hating this. 

“So what do you want to name her?” 

“Rose. After her Aunt Lianara, of course.” 

Gabriel was glad Lorne's eyes were still shut, because the biggest, dumbest grin was plastered on his face. “Of course. Rose sits in her high chair, making a complete mess of her potatoes, but Apollo is right there, waiting to lick up any scraps that fall to the floor. We tell each other about our very dull, normal day, and after dinner, I do the dishes while you take baby Rose to get cleaned up.” 

Lorne's face scrunched up as he imagined carrying this sticky baby. 

“Just hear me out, okay? You've got the baby, and she's not even all that messy. Just some stains on her shirt. A quick change of clothes, and she's fine. She's calm and easily falls asleep while you hold her because Daddy’s finally home. And we sit on the couch together and watch some TV, maybe there's a fireplace too. My arm is around you as you lean against me. Rose looks up at us and smiles so wide, and we're just this normal, happy family.” 

At some point, Lorne began holding his breath. He finally inhaled slowly as Gabriel finished his story, fighting down a lump in his throat. Lorne's entire body was tense as he kept his eyes shut for now. Lorne never wished for that sort of life, especially since he knew it could never be possible, but it almost felt like Gabriel cast a spell on him. For a brief moment, Lorne wanted that life so badly. 

Fortunately, it didn't take long for him to snap out of this unusual mood. With a huff, he finally opened his eyes and stood up to step away from Gabriel. 

“That's got to be the most idiotic thing I ever heard in my life! Family only holds you back. And not to mention it all sounds mind-numbingly dull. I'd get bored with that life too quickly. And yes, babies are still terrible.” 

As Lorne went on pretending like his heart hadn't felt a little squeeze, Gabriel just sat back with a wide grin on his face. After all the time they've spent together, he had become well acquainted with the way Lorne constantly closed himself off emotionally. Gabriel had come to learn how to read Lorne, so he knew that despite all the things he said, Lorne truly did feel something, if only for a brief moment. 

“What?” Lorne snapped. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“I'm not looking at you like anything.” Gabriel shrugged and glanced away, but he was still grinning. 

“Whatever. I'm going to shower.” Without another word, Lorne strutted off to the bathroom, pretending as though though the entire conversation never happened, but in the back of his mind, he still couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to be part of a good family.


	4. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tries to start breaking down Lorne's walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea what universe this one belongs to, but whatever it is, apparently "Always Sunny" still exists. I think I'm FINALLY setting on Gabriel for this other guy's name. Changing it in the other drabbles to avoid confusion...

The strong arms that encircled Lorne were unwanted, yet very much needed. With a dramatic pout, he begrudgingly allowed himself to be pulled against Gabriel’s chest.

“ _What_ is this for?” Lorne grumbled. 

“It's a hug,” Gabriel flatly replied. “You do know what that is, right?” 

Lorne just huffed and rested his forehead against the taller man's shoulder, resigning himself to his fate. To be honest, he didn't exactly hate it. Before he realized what he was doing, Lorne slipped his hands around Gabriel's middle and gripped at the back of his shirt more tightly than he realized. 

“My god, you are so starved for affection,” Gabriel gently remarked. He didn't mean it offensively, but rather as a sympathetic observation. 

“Excuse you,” Lorne scoffed as he finally pushed Gabriel away. “I received _plenty_ of affection before you came along. Often a few times a night.” 

Gabriel chuckled, shaking his head in response. “Oh, goodness. That's not…” He paused with a sigh as he watched a glare darken Lorne's expression. “Okay, fine, how about this - we have a date night, _no sex_ , and I'll leave you feeling completely satisfied by morning.” 

Now it was Lorne's turn to laugh. “You're mad.” 

“If I'm wrong then I'm wrong,” Gabriel shrugged. “No harm in testing it out. Unless… You're afraid you might like it?” 

“Afraid?!” Lorne scoffed. It seemed that Gabriel knew exactly how to push his buttons. “Please. I am absolutely not a coward.” 

There was no way he could turn down a challenge after that, so the next evening, Lorne arrived at Gabriel’s apartment right on time. He didn't need to dress up much, since they weren't planning to go out, so Lorne simply wore some nice jeans with a long-sleeved polo that hugged his torso in a way that easily showed off his body. Even with such a simple outfit, he still made sure to look damn good. 

When he arrived, the apartment already was filled with the smells of whatever Gabriel was cooking. The man was working over the stove, dressed even more comfortably than Lorne - he simply wore a plain T-shirt and casual sweatpants, along with an apron while he cooked. Lorne couldn't help but smirk to himself once he noticed that apron. 

“Perfect timing,” Gabriel spoke up as he heard Lorne let himself in. “Dinner’s almost ready, take a seat.” 

“I didn't know you were a chef,” Lorne said as he stepped towards the small dining area. 

Gabriel was taking this evening so seriously. He actually set up a small flower centerpiece for the table along with a few candles arranged in the area. A bottle of wine bad already been set out on the table with glasses, so Lorne helped himself to the drink. This idea seemed more and more foolish, but he decided he'd keep playing along, for now. 

“Ah, not really,” Gabriel replied. “I'm just good at following the instructions on the recipe.” 

“Well, it smells delicious.” That wasn't a lie. The food did smell good, and Lorne was hungry. 

“It's grilled chicken breast and fettuccine in garlic Alfredo sauce,” Gabriel explained as he began to set food on the plates. A moment later, he brought the food to the table and sat down with Lorne, pouring his own glass of wine. 

Lorne didn't hesitate to take a bite out of the food, ready to pass judgement. His eyebrows raised in approval as he chewed, then finally said, “Not bad.” 

It was an understatement. The meal was actually pretty good, but Gabriel knew well enough to see that Lorne was holding back in his compliments. “Thanks,” he replied with a smile. “So, how was your day?” 

Lorne paused mid-bite, raising an eyebrow. “Small talk? Seriously?” 

Gabriel reached across the table, fingers gently brushing over Lorne's free hand. “I'm genuinely asking. Did you have a good day? Are you happy? Are you upset? Can I help with anything?” 

“No,” Lorne said as he hesitantly pulled his hand away, confused by Gabriel’s interest. “No, I don't need any help for anything. My day was fine. I slept until 2, then I watched TV until it was time to shower and come here. See? Boring.” 

“What did you watch?” Gabriel casually urged the conversation forward as he ate his dinner. 

Lorne replied with a scoff as he set down his fork and folded his arms over his chest. “This is ridiculous. What does it matter?” 

It was obvious that he had built up some serious walls to push people away, but Gabriel was determined to break them down. “It's just a normal conversation, Lorne,” he patiently replied. “We can talk about something else, if you want.” 

With a soft huff, Lorne picked up his fork again, eyes glued to his food as he silently took a couple more bites. Finally, he spoke up again, “It was just some comedy show, about some assholes who own a bar.” 

“Anyone good in it?” 

Lorne paused a moment as he tried to remember one of the actor’s names, when suddenly he remembered, “Ah, Danny DeVito’s in it, actually. He fed the others some odd meat,” Lorne continued, a smile slowly beginning to spread over his face, “and they thought it was human meat, so the whole time, they thought they were craving human flesh, but in the end, it turned out they just caught worms from raccoon meat.” 

As he finished telling the story, Lorne's grin widened, and he chuckled softly at the memory of the joke. Gabriel laughed in response, partly amused by the story, but he was mostly happy just to watch Lorne's eyes light up as he began to relax and show some enthusiasm. “Maybe we'll watch it together sometime.” 

Now that Lorne had loosened up a bit, they continued to chat through the rest of the meal. It still felt a little odd that Gabriel actually seemed interested in getting to know him better. Lorne wasn't used to any relationship that went deeper than a physical connection. It was a bit uncomfortable, yet at the same time, managed to feel really good. 

“Hope you saved room for dessert,” Gabriel said as he stood up to collect their plates once they were done. 

Lorne eyed Gabriel over, slowly licking his lips. “What did you have in mind? Something with whipped cream, or chocolate drizzle…?” 

“Sara Lee frozen cheesecake,” Gabriel innocently replied. “I didn't have time to make dessert from scratch, but I can put whipped cream on it for you, if you want.” 

“No, it's…” Lorne sighed, folding his arms over his chest. For a moment, he was tempted to make a very obvious suggestion that Gabriel couldn't possibly ignore, but remembered the “no sex” promise they made. Lorne didn't care much about keeping his word, but he knew that Gabriel would surely stick to the plan. “I'll take it however.” 

It didn't take long for the two of them to finish dessert. Once they were done, Gabriel invited Lorne to find something on the TV while he took a couple minutes to clean up. By the time he joined Lorne on the couch, the blonde had already picked out some sort of action movie. Gabriel wasn't sure what it was, but he gave Lorne control over the remote. 

At first, when Gabriel sat down, Lorne scooted further away on the couch to give him space. He had never been a cuddly sort of person, so he didn't think to get close to Gabriel, unless they were going to get physical, which the larger man made very clear wasn't going to happen. Gabriel, however, was determined to keep Lorne from being so distant. 

“What are you doing?” He raised an eyebrow at Lorne, who was leaning against the arm of the couch. “Come here and sit with me.” Gabriel extended an arm, beckoning Lorne closer. 

There was a brief pause as Lorne considered the offer, but finally agreed to scoot up next to Gabriel. “Changing your mind on the ‘no sex’ rule?” 

Gabriel just rolled his eyes as he snugly wrapped an arm around Lorne's shoulders. “Remember that ‘affection’ I was talking about? This would be what I was referring to.” 

“Well, it's boring,” Lorne huffed, squirming to find a comfortable position against the other man, “and not very comfortable.” 

“Just give it a chance,” Gabriel sighed, gladly adjusting to help make Lorne feel more at ease. 

Usually, Lorne preferred to be the one in control. Part of his discomfort had to do with Gabriel calling all the shots this time. If any snuggling had to happen, Lorne would prefer to be in the more dominant position, but since Gabriel was larger than him, it only made sense for Lorne to tuck himself under the other man's arm. 

Once he settled in, Lorne found that this wasn't entirely bad after all. Despite Gabriel’s muscles, he made for a surprisingly soft human pillow. His arms were warm and gave Lorne an odd sense of security he'd never felt before. He would never admit it aloud, but this actually did feel much better than he expected. 

But Gabriel didn't need Lorne to say a word. He understood the other man's stubborn nature and was beginning to learn to read these unspoken emotions in Lorne's actions. In this case, it wasn't difficult to see that this was the sort of attention Lorne has always needed, but was too proud to admit it. 

After a moment, Gabriel tilted his head down, trying to give Lorne a little nuzzle, but the blonde sat back up with a deep frown. 

“Scratchy,” he grumbled. “You need to shave.” 

“What? I thought you liked the scruff,” Gabriel chuckled as he leaned forward to purposely rub his stubble against Lorne's face. 

“Hey! Stop that!” Lorne pouted as he tried to escape, but Gabriel was too strong and kept him held in place. 

“All right, all right,” Gabriel chuckled. “I'm done. I'm sorry.” He raised a hand to Lorne's cheek, which had turned slightly pink from rubbing against the stubble. 

While he gently cupped Lorne's cheek, Gabriel leaned down to lightly brush their lips together. Lorne's fingers laced behind the other man's neck as he attempted to pull him closer and deepen the kiss, but Gabriel wasn't having any of that. He broke the kiss, resulting in a disappointed groan from Lorne. 

“Slow down,” Gabriel sighed as he planted a kiss on Lorne's forehead. “There's no rush.” 

“This is killing me, Gabriel,” Lorne groaned, biting playfully at the other man's earlobe. “Being this close to you, all our clothes in the way…” 

Unimpressed, Gabriel replied, “You'll live.” 

The larger man leaned in for another kiss, leisurely savoring every second. Although Lorne was a bit frustrated at first, he managed to relax and allow Gabriel to set the pace. It was so different from what Lorne was accustomed to. For him, kissing had always been rougher and more heated, just a prelude to actual foreplay. One kiss alone never actually made his head spin like this. When they finally pulled away, Lorne was nearly in a daze, pausing to take a slow, deep breath. 

“Mediocre,” he muttered as he settled in against the other man’s shoulder again. 

By now, Gabriel knew to look past the actual words spoken by Lorne and take a closer look at the man himself. One look showed him that Lorne clearly felt more about that kiss than he had let on, and that was fine. Gabriel wasn't going to push Lorne too hard. He was sure the blonde would eventually open up whenever he was ready. 

Originally, Lorne's plan was to use this closeness to try and tempt Gabriel into breaking the “no sex” rule, but now, he wasn't sure that he wanted to. He'd never just been _held_ like this before. It seemed like a silly thing to enjoy. He believed that only weak people needed that sort of physical comfort, but much to his surprise, this didn't feel like weakness. It was security and strength, and maybe something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. 

As they continued watching the movie, only paying half-attention to what was going on, they gradually started to recline further down onto the sofa. Gabriel leaned back against the arm of the couch with one leg extended over the cushions, the other dangling off the edge. Lorne rested against Gabriel's chest, face nuzzling the crook of the other man's neck. Gabriel gently ran his fingers through Lorne's hair while his free arm wrapped snugly around his waist. With that hand stroking his hair, Lorne easily started to doze off. 

The next thing he knew, Lorne slowly started to wake as beams of sunlight shone into the room. He wasn't on the couch anymore, but comfortably tucked into bed, with his clothes still on. Lorne could feel the warmth of Gabriel's chest against his back, and his muscular arm was draped securely over Lorne's middle. 

Christ, he was the little spoon. Lorne was _never_ the little spoon. 

Although, it did feel kind of nice. Whenever Gabriel would wake up, Lorne could put on a show throwing a fit about it, but for now, he decided to secretly enjoy the embrace. With a content sigh, Lorne closed his eyes again as he nestled back against the other man. As he started to fall back asleep, however, he was completely unaware of the small grin that spread over Gabriel's face.


	5. This wasn't supposed to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorne demonstrates his special talent... pushing people away.

“Gabriel, come on,” Lorne urged as he wrapped his legs around the other man's waist, trying to pull him closer.

“Be patient,” Gabriel softly replied with a slow roll of his hips. 

Lorne gave a needy groan in response. “What good are those muscles of yours if you're not going to hold me down and break this damn bed right fucking now?” 

“Because I want to try something new.” Gabriel planted a soft kiss on Lorne's forehead. “Let's just take it easy and try to savor it this time.” 

“Sounds boring.” Lorne tried to pout, but found it was impossible while the other man continued rocking leisurely against him. Gabriel pulled away almost completely before slowly pushing himself back into Lorne, causing the blonde to shudder. 

“Yeah? I can stop,” Gabriel said with an amused grin. 

“Don't you dare.” Lorne pressed upward with his hips in another attempt to urge a faster pace. 

Despite Lorne's impatience, Gabriel managed to keep things slow. Before long, the blonde accepted his fate and finally allowed himself to relax and enjoy this. Once he gave up trying to boss Gabriel around, Lorne found that this slow pace was actually much more enjoyable than he thought it would be. 

He slid a hand up to curl his fingers in Gabriel's hair, giving a playful bite on at the other man's lip, and Gabriel retaliated with a deep kiss. He easily found Lorne's free hand and gently laced their fingers together as they continued to slowly rock against one another. Gabriel knew that Lorne never cared to talk about feelings, so he made sure that every action expressed how much he truly cared for the other man. Behind every kiss, every touch, was those three words that, if said aloud, he knew would scare Lorne away. 

Gabriel tilted his head, trailing his lips along Lorne's jaw and down to his neck. If the gentle touch wasn't enough of a tickle, Gabriel's scruff brushing against Lorne's neck easily had the blonde chuckling softly, no matter how hard he tried to hold it back. 

“How many times do I have to tell you--” 

“I know,” Gabriel cut in, grinning widely at the other man. “I need to shave.” 

For a brief moment, Lorne smiled back - a big, genuine smile. But in an instant, he was suddenly hit with the reality of what was happening here. He understood why he was grinning like an idiot, and why his heart was pounding so fast. That smile immediately faded, and Gabriel saw an almost fearful look in Lorne's eyes that he had never seen before. The blonde suddenly shifted his gaze to the side, desperately wishing for that rougher pace. Lorne would rather be flipped over, face shoved into the pillow, nails clawing at his back, maybe a hand around his throat… anything but these gentle, _loving_ touches. 

“Hey…” Gabriel paused, watching Lorne with a look of concern. “You all right?” 

Lorne's eyelids fell shut as he took a deep, shaky breath. “I can't… Just give me a minute.” 

He pressed a hand to Gabriel's chest, and the larger man pulled away to give Lorne space. Everything had been going so well, he didn't understand what changed so suddenly. “What's wrong?” 

“My stomach. I just… ate a thing earlier…” Lorne mumbled absently as he slid out of bed, reaching for his underwear. 

Before Gabriel could question his very obvious lie, Lorne had his briefs pulled up and he shut himself in the bathroom. After closing the lid on the toilet, Lorne sat down and buried his face in his hands as he tried to set his thoughts straight, stomach in knots. 

This wasn't supposed to happen. Lorne was never supposed to actually _feel_ anything for Gabriel. It was meant to just be a one-night stand, but Lorne liked the attention the other man gave him, so against his better judgement, he kept Gabriel around for a while longer. Lorne thought he had better self control than this. He didn't understand how he could be so weak. Honestly, he didn't understand any of this. 

To make things even more frustrating, Lorne had actually been enjoying this nonsense. He quickly reminded himself that love was completely useless. Lorne didn't need to care about anyone but himself, and he hated how easily he'd allowed himself to fall into a position of such vulnerability. He knew he better than this. Now that he realized what had happened, Lorne was determined to destroy these foolish emotions. 

He finally pulled himself to his feet and leaned over the sink as he stared down his reflection. It was a view he normally enjoyed, but now, he could barely stand to look into his own eyes, he felt so unsettled and ashamed that he had come to this. He paused for a moment, unmoving until his expression was sufficiently hardened and distant. Once he was ready, he took a deep breath and finally left the bathroom. 

Just as expected, Gabriel was waiting attentively with a look of worry on his face. “Babe…” 

Lorne forced himself to avoid eye contact and look for the rest of his clothes. He couldn't afford to go soft now. “I need to leave,” he coldly announced while getting dressed. 

Gabriel didn't understand what was happening. His heart sunk as he watched Lorne put his clothes on. Everything had been going so well. He had no idea what had gone wrong. Completely at a loss for words, Gabriel remained in a stunned silence as he watched Lorne leave. 

\------ 

Desperate to know what happened, Gabriel texted Lorne the next day to see how he was doing. Lorne assured him that he was doing perfectly fine and even agreed to have Gabriel over that evening. 

So, just as they had discussed, Gabriel arrived at Lorne's apartment later that day and knocked on the door. He waited a moment, wondering what could be taking so long, since Lorne should have been expecting him. After knocking a second time, the door finally opened a moment later, but it wasn't Lorne who answered. 

Gabriel stood face to face with a young woman wearing only a long T-shirt and hopefully at least some sort of underwear. Her tongue pressed against the inside of her cheek as she eyed over Gabriel for a moment, then called over her shoulder, words slurring, “Larry, you didn't tell me you invited someone else!” 

“It's _Lorne_ ,” he called from inside the apartment. “Who is it?” 

Gabriel was usually fairly patient and level-headed, but this was already making him quite upset. With a frown, he strode into the apartment, where he found Lorne relaxed on the couch, being straddled by a second woman who was in just a bra and a mini-skirt. There was an empty bottle of wine lying on the floor, and a second bottle on the coffee table already close to being empty. 

“Oh, it's you,” Lorne grumbled as he looked up at the other man. “I forgot you were coming.” That was definitely a lie. The fact that he had been expecting Gabriel was the only reason he invited these women into his apartment. 

Gabriel didn't know what to say. He was confused, angry, and above all, he was hurt. Why would Lorne do this to him? He knew that the man was emotionally closed off, but this was a new low. Gabriel's jaw clenched as the first woman joined the other two on the couch. She sidled up next to Lorne and started kissing on his neck with absolutely no shame. 

“So are you gonna join us or what, sweetheart?” she asked, glancing up at Gabriel. 

“No. I can see I'm not needed,” he snapped, giving Lorne an angry glare. Gabriel paused to give Lorne a disappointed look, and just shook his head as he left the apartment without another word. His head was spinning and his gut was in knots. None of this made any sense. How could he get attached to someone so volatile? He almost wanted to just turn away and forget all about Lorne. 

But Gabriel still needed answers. He couldn't accept that Lorne up and left in the middle of the night, only to be found the next day with two random women who didn't even know his name. Something was very wrong, and Gabriel needed to know what. Of course, Lorne would be useless for the rest of the evening, so Gabriel returned to his apartment bright and early the next morning. 

Fortunately, the woman who answered the door had forgotten to lock it, so Gabriel invited himself inside. He braced himself for the worst case scenario, but much to his relief, the two women were nowhere to be seen. Though, there was now a third wine bottle on the coffee table, along with a few glasses that had tipped over, dark liquid staining the carpet. 

With a deep breath, Gabriel wandered into the bedroom to find Lorne was completely alone, lying facedown on the mattress with his legs dangling off the edge. His shirt was off, and his pants were tugged down to his knees with his underwear still on. From the look of things, he had passed out drunk before anything could have gone too far with those women. Even with all the disappointment and anger, Gabriel still couldn't help but smile a little at this ridiculous view. 

“Hey, wake up,” he said loudly, giving a light kick at Lorne's legs. 

The blonde simply grumbled, but otherwise didn't move. 

Gabriel sighed in exasperation, then gave a rough tug on the bedsheets, causing Lorne to tumble to the floor. 

“No, why…” Lorne whined as he curled up into a ball, gripping his head. 

“Because you've been acting like a complete _ass,_ ” Gabriel replied, folding his arms over his chest. “Want to tell me what that's about?” 

“Why are you still here?!” Lorne groaned, rubbing his eyes. This hangover was already terrible, and Gabriel being here was not making anything even easier. 

“Because I'm worried about you!” 

The frustration building in Lorne was enough to briefly help him ignore his aching. “But _why_?!” he demanded, raising his voice as he sat up, still on the floor. “You should hate me right now! After everything… You still…” The nausea started to kick in again, and Lorne hunched forward, resting his head against his knees. 

Gabriel shouldn't have felt sorry for Lorne. He deserved every bit of this hangover, and then some. But seeing him so miserable like this, Gabriel just couldn't resist comforting him. He knelt down beside him and gently rubbed his back. “Yeah. I still.” 

Lorne hated every bit of this. He tried running from his emotions, but ended up feeling even worse. This hangover had made him more vulnerable, and he had been terrible to the only person who ever really cared about him. But he still didn't understand why Gabriel cared. He should have been furious, declaring his hatred and disgust for Lorne, but instead, he was here, comforting him. Lorne didn't deserve this kindness, and he knew it. 

He was ill and confused and frustrated, which only caused him to lash out even more. Lorne swatted at Gabriel's arm and tried to move away, but his head was too hazy, so he only made it a few inches away, leaning against the bed. “You're an idiot. Can't even take a hint.” 

Gabriel looked like a sad, kicked puppy as he watched Lorne shrink away. “I just want to know why,” he softly replied. “Tell me what went wrong.” 

“Everything!” Lorne hissed, tugging the blankets around his shoulders. “It was never supposed to go this far. I never wanted this!” 

Gabriel slightly tilted his head to the side as he watched Lorne. He finally had a feeling as to what this was all about. “No one can control their feelings, Lorne, and that’s okay,” he spoke softly. “I can't help it that I love you.” 

Lorne wasn't sure if it was the hangover or Gabriel's words, but he suddenly had to hold back the strong urge to vomit. “Don't… Don't say that,” he growled with his best glare. He wished so badly that he could stand tall and hold his head up high. There was no way he could look intimidating slumped on the floor like this, weak and miserable from a hangover. 

“I will say it, because it's the truth. _I love you,_ ” Gabriel repeated defiantly. 

“It doesn't make any sense,” Lorne muttered, curling more tightly into himself. “I've been so terrible to you. I'm just… so awful and I don't deserve any of this.” He must have been more exhausted than he realized, to let something like that slip so easily. 

It's exactly why Gabriel stopped by so early - to find Lorne all freshly tired and hung-over in hopes of catching him in a more vulnerable state. It was a dirty tactic, but it looked like it was actually starting to work. 

“You can't really believe that,” Gabriel replied with a soft smile. “I know you like to keep people at arm’s length, and that's fine. I can be patient. You're worth the wait.” 

Lorne just snorted and shook his head. “You're an idiot. There’s nothing good about me. I’m a very bad man.” 

A little smirk spread over Gabriel's face as he realized exactly what needed to be said. He liked to think that he knew Lorne pretty well by now, so he knew that playing to the man's ego was exactly how to get the results he wanted. “That’s not true, and you know it. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. You're strong, charismatic, and so, so very attractive.” He went heavy with the flattery before adding, “But I didn't realize you were such a coward.” 

“Excuse you?!” Lorne sat upright, eyes wide in shock that Gabriel would dare to insult him like that. “I am _not_ a coward!” 

“No?” Gabriel raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Look at yourself. Just the idea that maybe someone might actually care about you, and you run for the hills. I've seen you rush headlong into real danger. But _this_ has you scared? What are you so afraid of?” 

“I am not afraid,” Lorne said each word slowly and firmly. 

“Then what is this? Why are you trying so hard to push me away?” 

Lorne shifted in place, trying to turn away. “Love is useless. It's a vulnerability.” 

Gabriel wanted so badly to wrap his arms around Lorne and to comfort him, but he knew the blonde really needed his space right now. “Lorne…” He took a slow breath, trying his best to stay calm and patient. “The last time you were in a bar fight, you got stabbed. And you _laughed._ ” 

“‘Cause I won. So?” 

“So you have no problem with actual physical injuries, but you'll throw away a chance at real happiness because maybe your feelings might get hurt?” 

There was a brief pause before Lorne answered. He knew how ridiculous it sounded, but he was too stubborn to give up his argument, so he just answered with a simple, “Yep.” 

With a sigh of exasperation, Gabriel finally stood up and left the room. Relieved that this was over, Lorne let himself topple over back onto the floor. He felt like shit, and he knew he couldn't entirely blame his hangover for that. It didn't feel great to let Gabriel go like this, but he was sure it would be best for both of them in the end. 

After a moment, Lorne managed to slink over to the bathroom, where he threw up in the toilet. He hated doing it, but he felt so much better afterwards. His balance was still a little off, but at least he was up and moving now. Lorne had planned to just crawl back into bed, but the smell of bacon and syrup began wafting throughout the apartment. 

He left the bedroom to investigate and found Gabriel hadn't left at all, but instead had started making him breakfast. Lorne hated admitting to himself that he was relieved to see the other man decided to stay. The way Gabriel refused to allow Lorne to push him around had slowly made the blonde realize that removing Gabriel from his life would have been a huge mistake, though he wasn't about to admit that out loud. 

“I thought you left,” Lorne spoke softly as he shuffled closer to the kitchen. 

Gabriel looked over at the other man with an eyebrow raised in amusement. “Nah. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” 

A small grin tugged at the corner of Lorne’s mouth as he moved closer to Gabriel, leaning against him as he cooked. He never was one to apologize, but this was as close to “sorry I was an ass” that he had ever given to anyone. 

But nothing really needed to be said. Gabriel understood the feelings behind Lorne's actions. He briefly turned away from his cooking to wrap his arms around the other man, careful not to hold him too tight while he was feeling ill. Lorne burrowed his face against the other’s neck while Gabriel gently stroked his hair. Something about the way Gabriel held him, Lorne felt an odd sense that this was safe, and that keeping him couldn’t possibly be a vulnerability. It made no sense, but he had finally given up on fighting this. 

They silently enjoyed just holding each other for a moment, until Gabriel planted a soft kiss on Lorne's forehead as he pulled away. He needed to give his attention back to the stove, before the food burned. “Hope you're hungry. I don't mean to brag, but my pancakes are kind of amazing.” 

“And what makes them so special?” Lorne raised an eyebrow as he sat down at that table, waiting. 

“If I told you my secret ingredient, I'd have to kill you,” Gabriel joked as he started setting food on a plate. 

They continued breakfast with normal conversation, acting casually as if the past couple days had never happened. Lorne preferred it that way. There was nothing more to be said, anyway. Things were finally back to normal, and just maybe Lorne did find something he really deserved after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahhhh more gross fluff, oops. Lorne is trash.


	6. That's How I Want to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I never posted this here?? I wrote this a while ago. It was based on this sketch I did: http://zellie-artsies.tumblr.com/post/136726533018/commander-amatus-if-he-suffocated-and-died

Breathing was difficult as that slick heat pressed down, over and over against Lorne's mouth, but the thought that he might pass out from lack of oxygen couldn't have been less of a concern. If he were to suffocate, this would be one hell of a way to go.

The blonde that he and his girlfriend Ashe picked up from the bar tonight was straddling his head, her knees on either side of Lorne’s shoulders as she rode his tongue. Ashe, meanwhile, had lowered herself onto Lorne’s cock, panting heavily as she rocked down against him. Everything was so perfect, it was almost a sin that he couldn’t see any of it. 

He felt everything, though. Every shift in their weight as the two women shifted their bodies on top of him, hands exploring one another. There was also all the lovely noises these ladies made, which was quite enough to fuel Lorne’s imagination. A sharp gasp from the blonde followed by a wet smack meant that Ashe had probably been sucking on her neck. The low, husky groan from his girlfriend was a noise Lorne had heard all too often. It meant that he had thrust up into her just the right way. He gave his hips a harder jerk upward at that same angle, and in response he received the same moan, only louder. 

“Yeah, baby, just like that,” Ashe whined. 

“You like it when I play with your clit?” the blonde cooed. 

The exchange caused Lorne to pause for a moment. Normally, listening to that would be hot as all fuck, but now he had to wonder if Ashe’s moans were a response to him, or rather, whatever the blonde was doing to her. He could feel that movement now, low on his stomach, which must have been the woman’s hand as she continued stroking Ashe. 

“Ohh, don’t you dare stop touching me,” Ashe hissed as Lorne felt her shudder above him. 

Frustrated over the fact that he was being ignored, Lorne bucked up more roughly into Ashe, unable to respond with anything more than a muffled groan. If his own girlfriend was going to be so neglectful, then he was sure he could make this blonde scream. She had already been quite vocal so far. He pressed against that sensitive nub of flesh more firmly with his tongue, circling around her lips before returning to the clit, where he paused to suck gently. 

“Y-yeeaah!!” the blonde screamed. 

_Fucking finally,_ Lorne thought. 

However, his victory was short-lived as the woman continued, “Yeah, bite harder…!” 

Seriously? What could they possibly be doing to one another that they would continue to ignore Lorne like this? It was almost like they were just using his body to fuck themselves. Even with an ego as big as his, Lorne thought that idea was surprisingly hot. 

Already, he could feel the blonde writhing more desperately on his mouth. Her hips gave a few sharp jerks as she arched her back, using a hand to brace herself on Lorne’s chest as she reached her climax. This was far from over, though. Once she wound down, her hips slowly continued to rock as she began rubbing herself over Lorne’s tongue once again. 

“Was that good, honey?” Ashe purred. “You want another one?” 

Lorne couldn’t see what was happening, but the way the body above him shook slightly, he could only assume the woman had nodded. “Can I go for a ride, please?” she begged and added another, more desperate, _”Please?”_

“I already told you, babydoll,” Ashe responded. All the while, she had never stopped moving. Her pace had slowed down so she could talk, but she continued rolling her hips against her boyfriend. She would lift up, then quickly slide back down so that he was fully inside her again. “Do what you want, but this dick is all mine.” 

As she finished speaking, Ashe’s weight shifted slightly, as she leaned more on Lorne’s thighs. He could only imagine she was doing this to flaunt to the blonde, giving her a good view of Lorne’s cock as he moved inside her. He gave a needy groan at this image, so regretful that he didn’t get to see that view as well. 

“You want to be fucked real good?” Ashe spoke again. 

There was silence as the blonde replied with another nod. She suddenly gasped and shuddered at the flick of Lorne’s tongue, which he never stopped moving all the while. 

Ashe must have gestured for the blonde to move, because a moment later, she was lifting herself up from Lorne’s face. It was just enough time for him to take a deep breath of air. He licked his lips as he also took this chance to get a good look at Ashe. Lorne pulled his hips as far back against the mattress as he could, watching his shaft as he pulled it away, and then slowly back up again, watching it disappear into Ashe as she took it all back inside. 

Suddenly, Lorne's view was blocked again as the blonde moved into her new position. She straddled his torso, leaning facedown over him, yet somehow managed to still not pay him much attention. She gave a sudden gasp, which Lorne could easily guess was from Ashe slipping her fingers into the other woman. As the blonde lifted her hips, pressing back against Ashe’s hand, her chest lowered closer to Lorne's face. 

He took the opportunity to slide his hands up the blonde’s body, cupping her breasts. Even if the two of them were going to ignore him, he still meant to enjoy himself more than just lying back and accepting his fate. Between the gasps and moans from the two women, Lorne could hear the slick noises as Ashe thrust into the blonde with her fingers, which helped put a pretty picture in his mind. He gave a soft groan of his own as his mouth found its way to a nipple, firmly working his tongue over the sensitive skin. Lorne didn't know if it was because of Ashe or himself that the blonde gave another loud, desperate whine, but he loved it all the same. 

With the two women writhing on top of him, Lorne wasn't sure if he could hold on much longer. He tried his hardest to focus and make this last for as long as he could, but the way Ashe rode his cock so eagerly, Lorne suddenly came hard, body tensing as he spilled deep inside of her. 

“Ah, fuck…” Ashe groaned as she continued rocking through his orgasm. 

The blonde paused to glance over her shoulder once she felt Ashe slowing down as well. “Mm, what's matter?” she asked in a haze. 

“Men are good for nothing,” Ashe grumbled as she tugged the blonde back around to face her again. 

Lorne was still sated enough for the moment that his girlfriend's remark didn't bother him too much. He just gave a dismissive scoff as he arched his head up to watch the rest of the show. 

Ashe had pulled off Lorne and tugged the blonde close, kissing along her neck as her other hand continued working inside of her. The blonde returned the favor and slid her own hand between Ashe’s thighs, where Lorne's cum had already begun to drip. 

“Oh, baby,” the blonde gasped as she eagerly rode Ashe’s hand, “you’re a mess.” She leisurely rubbed her hand between Ashe’s legs, smearing the sticky fluid mixed with her own slick wetness. 

Ashe shuddered as she needily rocked against the other woman's hand. She had already been close to finishing, if only Lorne had lasted a little longer. Just a few more jerks of her hips against the other woman's hand, and her body shuddered as she finally hit her peak. Her fingers kept working inside the blonde, and before long, the other woman hit her second orgasm as well. 

As they both started to wind down, both women flopped back on either side of Lorne, who was already starting to feel drowsy. Ashe glanced at him with a tired smirk and mumbled, “You lose.” 

“What? No. She came first,” he nodded to the blonde with a frown. “Courtesy of yours truly, I might add, so I think that means I _win_.” 

“If that's what you need to tell yourself,” she snorted as she rolled over away from Lorne. 

At the moment, Lorne was too tired to keep arguing, but he fully intended to prove his point first thing in the morning.


End file.
